


Si el sol muriera

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Knives, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Tendrías éxito de ser el sol por alguien, Dai-chan?”“¿Qué quieres decir?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Si el sol muriera

**Si el sol muriera**

Yamada no quería ser en ese cuarto.

No quería ser obligado a ver Daiki, no quería...

Suspiró, mirando alrededor como si buscase una ruta de escape de esa situación, consciente que no se la había, consciente que nadie y nada iba a salvarlo en ese momento.

Le acarició una mano, un movimiento lento, estudiado, casi como si tocándolo pusiera romperlo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar, pero sabía que no podía rendirse, no ahora.

Estaba caliente, la mano de Daiki.

Estaba caliente su piel, cada centímetro de esa, y Ryosuke se perdió rozándola con la punta de los dedos, subiendo por el brazo y hasta el cuello, detrás la oreja, en la mejilla, en los labios.

Se levantó del colchón, inclinándose hacia él y besando esos labios, sorprendiéndose por cuanto fueran suaves.

_“¿Tendrías éxito de ser el sol por alguien, Dai-chan?”_

_“¿Qué quieres decir?”_

Había tratado, Yamada, había tratado a ser sí mismo y después cambiar, había tratado de hacerle saber en cada ocasión cuanto lo amara, y después lo había ignorado.

Nunca había estado algo mejor que el otro, y Daiki nunca había entendido cuanto en realidad Ryosuke hubiera luchado para ser aceptado.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, el día en que le había dicho que lo amaba.

Recordaba cuanto feliz se había sentido porque se lo podía finalmente confesar, cuanto maravilloso había sido expresar esos sentimientos que por años se habían quedado dentro de él.

Esa felicidad había durado poco tiempo, pero había sido allí, y cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitar de sonreír.

No quería pensar en lo que el mayor le había dicho tras, iba a remitírselo.

A su expresión confusa, casi alterada, a la piedad en su mirada.

A como le había dicho que no podía amarlo, aunque lo lamentase.

A Yamada no importaba de su tristeza ni de su compasión, y había elegido de ignorarlas y seguir por su camino, seguir estando a su lada, incapaz de rendirse enfrente a la evidencia, seguro que un día iba a cambiar su idea, que pues iba a ser suyo y que iba a probar de vuelta esa felicidad.

_“Ser el sol, ¿no? Representar todo por alguien, es lo que quiero decir.” _

_“Ryo...” _

_“No estoy hablando de mí. Solo quería saber si sería capaz.” _

_“Sí. Si amara alguien, tendría éxito de ser el sol por él.” _

Daiki no lo amaba, y nunca iba a ser su sol, pero a Ryosuke no había importado.

Se había arrogado ese derecho y había hecho del mayor el centro de su universo, su razón de vida, haciéndole casi olvidar lo que significara existir antes de enamorarse.

Se había consumado día tras día por ese amor, y se había consumado por los continuos rechazos de parte de Daiki, y sus nos, y sus peticiones de dejarlo ser, y aún esa maldita piedad por él.

En fin, Ryosuke sabía que no iba a resistir.

Se había apagado, su sol.

Besó otra vez los labios de Daiki, y otra vez y otra vez, sintiéndolos perder siempre más calor, como su piel.

“¿Dai-chan?” murmuró.

Miraba los ojos irremediablemente cerrados de Arioka y fingía de ignorar la mancha húmeda de sangre en las sabanas, fingía de ignorar la misma sangre en sus manos, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose mucho tiempo más.

Apagado.

Su sol había muerto, y él lo había matado.

Matado porque estaba harta, matado porque nunca iba a ser libre, matado porque había decidido que ya no quería ser el solo que pagaba por ese amor.

En su mente resonaba el eco de un vínculo que de alguna manera podría haber nacido, que no estaba destinado a acabarse de esa manera, pero solo era un eco, y él no tenía nada más a que aferrarse para seguir iludiéndose.

Lo llamó otra vez, aun sabiendo que no iba a responderle, porque le gustaba oír su nombre en el aire.

Cuando se cansó de esa farsa y de fingir por la enésima vez que todo fuese bien, finalmente lloró, por la primera vez de cuando Daiki lo había rechazado.

Lo besó otra vez, tras agarró el cuchillo, apuntándoselo contra el pecho.

Por lo demás, no había vida sin sol.

_“Querría que fueras mi sol, Daiki.” _

_“Yo lo querría también, lo querría mucho, aun no pueda. Lo siento, Ryo.” _


End file.
